as if it wasn't hard enough
by hxxiee
Summary: As if living with the worst foster-parents wasn't hard enough, Mikuo has to move from their home, to a new one. However, one of the new care-takers is less than pleased with his appearance. Rated T for possible language and child abuse.


This is my first story, so I'm sorry if it sucks! xD; Enjoy;;

* * *

Being a seven-year-old in this world wasn't easy. Especially not with a life like this; stuck in a foster home, trying to ignore the two in charge of you with a game, and failing miserably. So, there he sat, on the couch, back to his older foster brother, playing a game on one of the several portable game stations they had, as the two care-takers acted like five-year-old's. The older one, looked at him, blue eyes blinking before he asked, "You wanna take this outside, Mikuo?" Looking up at his older brother, he blinked his oddly-colored teal eyes before shaking his head. The small tealette was perfectly fine here, trying to ignore the idiocy coming from the two older males.

That's when the door was knocked on. The blonde sitting behind Mikuo sighed and stood up, placing his game on the couch as he got up to answer it. Glaring at his foster-parents, he opened the door, and was greeted with two adults – police to be exact. "What'd you want?" the teenager folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his blue eyes. The adults sighed when he saw the two purple and blue-haired adults in the background. "Listen, kid." one piped up, clasping her hands behind her back, "Someone called us and told us this wasn't a good place for kids," the other one finished for her, "So, we're going to find you.. a.." the adult blinked when he saw the tealette tugging on the blonde's shit.

"Len.. Len, I'm hungry.." he squeaked, looking up at him with large teal eyes. Len sighed and ruffled his hair, "I'll get you somethin' in a sec, kay, Mikuo?" he looked up at the two police, ".. and you'll do what?" the question escaped in an annoyed growl. The female police officer tilted her head, "Well, we're going to find you two a new home – this one obviously isn't right for raising children." she replied, looking down at them. "Go pack up and we'll take you two to your new foster homes." the male grumbled, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. The two younger ones looked at each other before Len nodded and sighed, "..Alright. We'll go pack," he looked down and took Mikuo's much smaller hand into his own and pulled him gently towards their rooms.

Len was done packing much earlier than Mikuo. He walked out of his room and set the bags by the door and looked over at his younger brother's room. Blinking, he stood in the doorway, "Mikuo?" he called, "You need some help?" soon, the tealette emerged from the closet of his room, eyes red and puffy. Obviously, the small child was crying. He was lugging two bags, filled with clothes and the like, and in his arms, the stuffed leek he had from his birth-family. Smiling sadly, he took the bags from him and lead him out of the room, setting them by his own. ".. There. You happy now?" Len's eyes narrowed at the sight of the police officers, the female one explaining to the care-takers on why they were taking their 'children' away. The male one led them out of the door, and towards a car, their bags in his hands.

Sitting down inside the car, they listened to the other police officer as he told them his and his partner's name, "I'm Meito, Meito Sakine." he told them, looking over his shoulder, "and she's Meiko, my sister." the female one glared at him as she sat inside, "Oh, shut up and drive them. The blonde one's going to Gumi's, and the small one's going to the Megurine's.. Hah.." Meiko snorted a bit, "I feel bad for him; we picked the worst home for him.. Luke's gonna be so piisseeddd." with that laughter, she pulled out a bottle and started to drink out of it, as the car started and drove off towards the respected homes.

It was a few hours before they dropped off Mikuo at the house they had mentioned – the Megurine's, they had said – and it looked more like a Japanese dojo than an actual house. Meito was carrying his bags as he lead the small tealette towards the front door. He run the doorbell, and waited. A few minute's past before a young adult with pepto-bismol pink hair answered, blinking his cold, icy blue eyes. "Yeah?" he grumbled, scanning over them. Meito snorted, "We've got a kid for ya, Luke." he waved them off, and walked away. Snorting at him, he looked down at the scared teal one before stepping aside, "Well, you gonna come in, ya little brat..?" he grumbled at the child, gaining a sniffle as he walked inside, dragging his bags inside, still holding that leek. "Lukaa..!" 'Luke' called, hands on his hips as he called his sister, "We've got a new kid!" under his breath, he added, "and boy, I already hate it."

She came down at that call, nearly at once. At the sight of Mikuo, Luka squealed, "Aww! It's so cute! What's your name, little guy?" she bent down to his height and smiled warmly at him. The tealette looked up at her and stared at her before the male growled, "Well, answer her, ya brat.." Mikuo sniffled, "I-I'm M-Miku-uo.." he answered, looking up at her. Luka giggled again and ruffled his hair, "Aww, your so cute, little guy!" standing up straight, she pointed at her brother, "This is Luki," than at herself, "and I'm Luka." gently, she took the bags from him and took his hands, "I'll show you your room, kay?" with that, the female out of the two began to lead him up the near-by stairs, and towards the room he'd be staying in while he was with them. The stairs were large, and a challenge for someone of his height. "Oh!" Luka paused suddenly on the stairs, and looked over her shoulder, "Luki, don't forget to get some tuna at the store!" she chirped, and as she walked up, laughed at her brother's response.

"Are you _**serious**_!"


End file.
